trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AggressiveCharioteer
} |name = Rundas Terran |symbol= |symbol2= |complex = |-|Normal= |-|Dead=Unavailable |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit=Unavailable - God Tier= }} |-|Alterniabound= Unavailable |caption = Th3 pow3r to chang3 th3 futur3 has b33n giv3n to all of us!' |title = Knight of Rage |age = 8 solar sweeps (18 earth years) |screenname = aggressiveCharioteer |style = Replaces both lower and upper case e's with 3 representing the three heads of his lusus.. |specibus = Drillkind |modus = Spiral |relations = Wahyah Unutsi (Deceased) - Moirail Lexi Doherty - Moirail Evolet Delomy- Matesprit Makori Isurus - Kismesis Chimera - Lusus |planet = Land of Bones and Rocks }} Rundas Terran, or as he's known on Trollian, aggressiveCharioteer, is a troll with many... interesting traits. The first thing many people take not of is his size; Rundas stands at a tall 6'4, which wouldn't be as odd of a thing if he was older. However, at only 8 sweeps, being up to six feet tall is slightly strange. Rundas His skin is darker than most trolls, for the same reason that his eyes are darker and he can tolerate sunlight: as a troll that lives primarily in the desert, he's exposed to sunlight rather frequently, which has darkened his skin. Nobody is really sure why desert dwellers have darker eyes, but nobody really asks, either. Rundas replaces both capitalizations of "e" in his sentences with the number 3. It's meant to represent the lion, goat, and snake head of his lusus. In a similar manner to Vriska, he often repeats letters three times when he's exaggerating. Rundas finds his name very fitting. He... actually isn't sure what a "Rundas" is, but he knows the prefix "Terra" is associated with ground, like rocks and such. He has assumed that "Rundas" is some kind of combat-related term, as one of his favorite past times is picking fights. His weapon of choice is a pair of drills that go over his arms, which he has dubbed the Bedrock Breakers. Like all those who live in the desert, he built these himself, and they run on a mysterious energy that some of the more intelligent bluebloods around his rather spread out lawnring actually study. However, Rundas also constructed a special drill driver, an arm-mounted drill with a large shield on the side. As opposed to the Bedrock Breaks, whose main use is digging, this driver is mainly meant for combat. Later on down the road, he obtains a special blade called the Verdia that becomes the center of a developed, finesse-based fighting style. Rundas is brash, assertive, and easily angered. He's not very bright, but he is STRONG, and will be the first one to spout an inspirational speech to lift someone's spirits. Introduction Your name is RUNDAS TERRAN, and you're the most BADASS GUY THAT HAS EVER EXISTED. At least that's what you tell yourself; it's not even close to the truth. You're a headstrong troll of the CERULEAN BLOOD CASTE as well as a giant. You stand at a proud 6'4, a height well above other trolls 8 sweeps old, and posses what you believe is unrivaled STRENGTH. There's probably some mutant out there that's stronger than you, but you don't know that. You regularly EXERCISE by wrestling with your CHIMERA LUSUS, doing normal workout routines like regular people with less questionable sanity, and the SNAKE HEAD of your lusus produces helpful venom with a GROWTH HORMONE that is probably the biggest contributor to your size and strength. In addition, you're constantly building muscle by fighting against the torque of your weapons: A pair of drills you wear over your arms that you have dubbed the BEDROCK BREAKERS. You have quite a few INTERESTS. So many in fact, that you rarely sleep. Except that's a lie; you sleep whenever you want. You enjoy FIGHTING, often picking fights for no reason because it's fun, MINING FOR TREASURE, seeing as you have entire underground storage rooms full of RARE GEMS, BUILDING MACHINES, because who doesn't love machines, and FLARPing. You flarp quite a bit as your ANCESTOR, the FATEWEAVER DARKMOON, who you probably think is more legendary than he actually is. Speaking of your ancestor, you're quite invested in his WRITING, and keep a journal supposedly written by him with you at all times. Not only does it contain events from his life, he wrote down a lot of his fighting techniques in it as well. They all look way too fancy and skillful for a lumbering lug like you, though. He also seemed a lot CALMER than you are, because you get PISSED OFF pretty easily. It's something you've been working on, but you haven't really put much effort into it. You do try and act friendly towards others, but as stated before, you're easy to anger. Your trolltag is aggresiveCharioteer and you lik3 to pay homag3 to your lusus and its thr33 h3ads. Personality and Traits Rundas is a rather irritable troll. He's calm and friendly until someone pisses him off, and that normally happens when someone else starts behaving in any way he doesn't like. Despite being a blueblood, he does not understand the hemospectrum Rundas is not very clever. Aside from his knowledge of machines, matters of intellect are not his forte. However, he has immense strength that sweeps of fighting, digging, and hauling treasure have built. Rundas will be the first to run into an obvious trap, and the last to even consider the fact that it might be one. He lives off the thrill of combat, and will even go so far as to keep himself from killing strong opponents so he can eventually fight them again. This, honestly, has been a habit he's trying to kick. His moirail often helps him keep from starting fights, but even she has a hard time handling him sometimes. His combative tendencies have screwed him out of many a possible alliance, and he regrets it. He despises cowardice, and considers anything remotely like "giving up" to be on par with heresy. One of his biggest pet peeves is a person who tells him, or even themselves, that they can't do something, and often times will even punch the person in the face to "snap them out of it". Being a Knight, Rundas has a habit of trying to hide his personality; He attempts to seem heartless and disregarding of morality, like most trolls, but most people close to him know he's really just a big softy. Of course, he doesn't LIKE them knowing he's a softy, but still. Rundas is very engrossed in his ancestor's lore. Like other young trolls, his FLARP persona is that of Fateweaver Darkmoon, his ancestor, and Rundas read the man's journal and took it to heart. Nearly all of his beliefs and morals came from that book. Main Story This is Rundas' main timeline, where there are only mentions of canon characters and one or two appearances. Writing is still incomplete, so there WILL be some holes. This story is a typical SGRUB session, with Lexi Doherty being the Beta Kid focus, and Rundas being the focus of the post-scratch troll session. For the most part, the trolls are nicer then what their canon counterparts were shown to be, but relations with humans were still rocky. There is no Doc Scratch in this timeline, and the main threat in this particular universe comes from a First Guardian known as the Old King, and ancient Black King that has managed to transcend time, becoming a First Guardian and abandoning his subject in lieu of a much more vast and powerful army. He hacks their SGRUB session, and eventually Lexi's SBURB session, replacing all of the enemies with his own army. This timeline also gives a lot more exposition of Beforus, and early Alternia, as it had a lowblood rebellion as well. Each of the trolls' ancestors is explored in much greater detail and, in time, each living troll goes beyond God Tier to reach their Ancestral Roots. FLARPverse This is an offshoot timeline involving Aradia, Tavros, Terezi, Vriska, Rundas, and Eridan. A First Guardian known as the Entity takes a hold of Alternia, thrusting all of its inhabitants into a worldwide game of FLARP, which the intention to eradicate their race. Minions are constantly attacking every lawnring on the planet, with large bosses spawning every so often. Eventually, this small group of trolls goes on the offensive and takes the fight to The Entity. In this universe, a region known as The Abyss is explored. It's an empty area of flat stone and perpetual sunset, and it is believed that prolonged exposure can corrupt those who are in it. Rundas starts his story here as part of an exploration team, and is only one of three to return. Being here had an effect on him that gave him knowledge of alternate universes, to a degree, and he was able to keep Vriska from killing Aradia. Powers/Abilities Genetically: * Incredible strength * Hypersensitive sense of smell and sight * Ability to see in the dark * Thick skin and thick skull * Resistance to sunlight and heat God Tier: * Feral Rage - Rundas' anger throws him into a monstrous frenzy, sending him on a spree of destruction until he can be calmed down or exhausts himself. * Great Roar - A piercing roar that restores the strength and stamina of those around him. Even those that may have been running for hours will gain the energy to run again instantaneously. * Steel Charge - A buff that grants impenetrable armor for a limited amount of time on Rundas or one of his allies Ancestral Roots: Most of these powers come from the Verdia, a sword that harnesses power from the Green Sun to grant its user powers similar to a First Guardian * Teleportation - Rundas can teleport himself to any spot in his line of sight. * Barrier - The Verdia casts up an impenetrable shield. * Foresight - Rundas will get random glimpses of the future, and they will get clearer the closer he is to the event. * Dispel - Rundas emits an aura from the Verdia that temporarily negates any kind of spell, buff, or powerup active on his target. * Execution - The flames of the Verdia grow to form a massive, solid axe of pure energy, cleaving in half anything it hits. Only lasts for one swing. * Chariot - Rundas is given Darkmoon's chariot run by two flying pegasi. This chariot is capable of flying through the air at incredibly high speeds. Relationships Trivia Category:Male Category:Eskiyodo Category:Blue Blood Category:Troll